Life under pressure
by Loz06
Summary: NeilAndrea. Sequel to 'Life almost in balance'. Life with Neil is good, but Bruce is starting to apply pressure and he suspects Andrea is seeing someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Life under pressure

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Neil/Andrea…All Neil/Andrea

**Series**: Story number thirteen. What follows are titles and story ID numbers:

(1) After he's at her door – 2486705

(2) When the mighty fall – 2506192

(3) While his wife's away – 2525486

(4) While they're away – 2543010

(5) When love's not working – 2543013

(6) Boundaries when broken up - 2562611

(7) What happens on the train – 2579012

(8) When they work together – 2595808

(9) When she wants him back – 2598312

(10) When they're stuck together – 2611364

(11) When they're back together – 2619492

(12) Life almost in balance – 2630121

(13) Life under pressure - 2666280

**Spoilers**: So minor it shouldn't ruffle any feathers.

**Archive **(if applicable): www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net.

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary**: Life with Neil is good, but Bruce is starting to apply pressure and he suspects Andrea is seeing someone.

**Authors' notes**: Oh man it's been a while since I've been and posted, so sorry if you've been waiting, I had total computer failure in mid-October and I still haven't recovered from it. I have to wait till mid-December to get broadband, so I'm still not back online. Very frustrating especially since I have heaps to post. I'm still pen and paper writing and boy is the backlog big! Thanks for the person responsible for me being able to post this story. So totally excited to see new Neil/Andrea stories have been posted, thanks so much I've been going through withdrawals as well!

**Thanks**: To my dear friend Jo, for her computer so I could post this story!

**Disclaimers**: Talent, skill, creativity. Not featured here so obviously I'm not a writer on The Bill.

* * *

Neil takes the time to form a first impression as he sits in the car outside of the McPhee's house. He knows how it's going to look, a father on a fact finding mission about the activities of his son. Somehow it implies he doesn't care although his actions speak of the opposite.

It's just an average family home from the outside, overly welcoming on the inside he soon discovers. Mrs. McPhee is dressed conservatively, there's a simplicity and wholesomeness about her…nothing flashy. She smiles warmly and ushers Neil inside offering tea which he accepts, he can tell she's done the decorating. The warm and inviting décor is as honest and open as she is, after years of being a copper he can't help but analyse when he steps into someone's home.

"Colin is a wonderful boy." She gushes and Neil believes it but hasn't seen it lately. He smiles politely taking a sip of his strong tea. "We're so grateful you allow him to spend so much time with Bradley."

Neil plays along but isn't exactly sure what she's talking about. "My wife and I trust him, he's very responsible."

Mrs. McPhee laughs heartily and Neil wonders if maybe he said the wrong thing. "He certainly is; he's helped Bradley improve his Science and Math marks enormously."

Finally the insight Neil craves. "Those are his best subjects."

"He certainly has had an incredible effect on Bradley's confidence. We're so grateful you allow him to come over so often, some weeks it's every night," More insight.

"I hope you don't mind having him." Neil smiles warmly feeling a little better already.

"Oh my goodness no, he always compliments my cooking even when it's boring meat and veg, he helps with the cleaning up and he watches sport with my husband David on the television."

It suddenly becomes clear to Neil why Colin comes here, it has all the elements of a family that he doesn't have at home. Home cooked meals, conversation and togetherness. It's a sobering moment for Neil who takes another mouthful of his tea.

"I'm sorry, I've been blabbering on and you must have come here for a reason." In another room a clock chimes marking the hour.

"I just wanted to make sure Colin wasn't overstaying his welcome and I thought it was time we met." Neil lies.

"Oh no not at all, my husband and I consider ourselves lucky, there are so many drugs and so many ways teenage boys can get into trouble today. Bradley just seems to be not interested in any of it, he talks about what his other friends are doing and Colin is a good friend to him. They were telling David the other night about their football match last weekend, one of their team mates was taken to hospital the night before with alcohol poisoning, they talked about how they felt sorry for him, he's had a rotten trot in life and had no parental guidance at all."

There's another body blow for Neil, he can't count the years since his son opened up to him. As he looks at Mrs. McPhee who would be horrified by the crimes of those that come through Sun Hill custody, a shake of her head and responsibility put onto lack of parenting just isn't enough. He is grateful at least that Colin feels he can talk to her and hasn't taken the path most travelled by many teenage boys.

"I should get back to work." Neil smiles politely pushing his half empty cup away only far enough to indicate he's finished.

"You should bring your wife over sometime, I promise I'll extend my culinary abilities."

"That would be nice." Neil says though he knows Philippa would never find the time and he knows the McPhee family is Colin's escape from his own and a blending of the two would be the last thing he wants to happen.

"Do they ever go out?" Neil asks not so much as an afterthought.

"No, not alone, David insists on dropping them off and picking them up and being able to contact them at all times. I think they've been to the movies, the shops and the games place a few times…there was one party but within a couple of hours they were bored and rang to be picked up. We don't let Bradley loiter around the streets and he doesn't ask to. Bradley's friend Allan, we know his parents well, so they sometimes stay the night over there."

"Thanks for the tea." Neil turns on the top step.

"Nice to meet you," Neil can imagine as a small child Bradley McPhee running into his mothers arms to have all his problems hugged away.

He runs the car for a few minutes before pulling away from the curb. In that time he realises his anxiety about Colin disappearing of a night is gone.

* * *

When her phone beeps it's no stretch for Andrea to assume its Bruce. She ignores the phone pulling a string of spaghetti from the bubbling water, the top of the thread burns her mouth and she spits it quickly back into the water realising the taste test is over and once again she muses over her lack of cooking skills.

She carries the can of tomatoes to the door when she hears Neil let himself in. "I wasn't expecting you." Her tone is pleasantly surprised, kissing him hello.

"I sent you a message." He seems confused as to why she didn't receive it, following her into the kitchen.

"I'm ignoring my phone…sorry." Andrea can see he wants to ask why but she has something more pressing. "You look like something's lifted…oh the Colin thing." She remembers but doesn't press for more information.

"He's been spending his time with the family of his best friend…because he's basically an orphan."

Andrea's smile says 'it's not true' but it doesn't appease Neil. "I can't blame him, the house is welcoming, the mother warm and kind and she even cooks. They talk as a family, do things together, I'm sure she'd adopt Colin if it were necessary."

"Have you talked to him?" Andrea leaves the food, sympathy awash on her face.

"Not yet." Neil sighs willingly accepting her open arms. "He's been tutoring his friend, but I can't figure out why his grades have slipped."

"We should go out." Andrea says over his shoulder only half believing it herself.

"You're cooking." Neil releases himself from her embrace and steps over to inspect the boiling water.

"I'm trying to cook; I can burn it another time." Andrea switches off the cook top.

"Something simple – the movies?" Neil asks taking off his jacket. "I need to change first." Andrea kisses him slowly preventing him from leaving her presence; she puts the ingredients back into the fridge as he disappears to shed the day's work clothes.

"You can't usually make it tonight." Andrea stands in the bathroom doorway watching him pull a shirt over his head.

"Philippa's home and I'm working late." He throws a knowing smile across the room to Andrea. Back in the bedroom he hangs up the suit he'll need to wear home tomorrow.

"Let's go to that one with the couples seats." Her look softens, there's no denying she's thinking about being together in the darkness with him.

"You didn't want anything to eat?" Neil asks but doesn't realise Andrea isn't next to him anymore. When he turns he can see she's worried about someone seeing them.

"You go first; sit in one of the couples seats on the left." She's not sure but she thinks maybe there's a hint of annoyance in his look.

Their plans go out the window as Andrea's phone interrupts, as she silences Bruce and then bars him entirely by turning off her phone she looks up to see Neil's gone. 'Here we go again' she thinks to herself about Bruce, scanning the rows of chairs for Neil.

"You don't need to be nervous, there's no one here we know." Neil observes when Andrea sits down, the lights dim so she doesn't have to see the look on his face.

"The girls wanted to know if I want to go out tonight – to the movies." Andrea lies easily and no one hushes them as they talk through the advertisements and previews.

"Why would they come here?" Neil's arm stretches around her and Andrea shrinks next to him and into his hold, she pushes the thoughts out of her head knowing he's right.

The surround sound gunshot makes her jump and immediately she feels Neil pull her in closer. She's been hanging on since the beginning but now her back teeth are floating so she pulls out of his hold and makes her way carefully down the stairs, unwilling to take a tumble.

Outside she switches on her phone and waits as one by one the messages from Bruce come through. He sounds decidedly annoyed, demanding a meeting and suitably annoyed at their line of communication being blocked.

Inside the toilet stall Andrea slips her phone back into her pocket and breathes, metres away a group of laughing women's voices echo off the walls. She takes her time emptying her bladder and turns the phone off again.

She sees Leela first, head bent over washing her hands, face reflected in the mirror. Andrea knows she can't duck back into the loo; her sudden movement would alert anyone. She's not foolish enough to think she can go unnoticed.

"Andrea." Leela's voice in no way hides her surprise. "Yvonne, Honey and I called you at home to see if you wanted to come with us…here."

"I must have been here already." Andrea says coolly.

"Honey and Yvonne are in the theatre it's about to start. Why don't you join us, we'll sneak you in." Leela reaches for some paper towel.

"I'm kinda enjoying the movie I'm in." Andrea says apologetically knowing it's more about the person she's with than the movie. It's not enough for Leela, "next time?"

"Sure." Leela says but wants to and does ask more, "you here with someone?"

"Just me," Andrea smiles friendlily and ends the conversation by putting herself in the other side of the door.

"Honey, Leela and Yvonne are here." She whispers to Neil trying to catch up on the story. Neil misinterprets scanning the dark theatre for familiar faces. "In another movie, I ran into Leela in the ladies loos."

"Does their movie get out at the same time as ours?" In the dark Andrea can see some concern.

"They're just going in now." It's clear he's not concerned, resting an arm around her again, and his attention now back to the movie.

* * *

A billow of steam in a rush to escape meets Andrea when she opens the bathroom door. Against the frosted glass she can see the outline of his body, the rush of water through the pipes is just louder than the pounding of the water.

She puts the toilet lid down realising this is not the best time or place to have this conversation and she knows he's unlikely to object strenuously when dripping wet and still soapy.

"I've been thinking about those photos you have of us." Andrea calls above the steady stream of water.

"Thought you were joining me in here."

"Maybe it's not such a good idea you have them." She bites her lower lip waiting for a reply.

"Why's that?" He asks switching off the water.

"If something were to…happen to you." Andrea says slowly. "Philippa would pack your things and find them."

Neil says nothing reaching for a towel, Andrea hopes he's thinking about the fact his being gone won't impact on him, only her left behind.

"You're just rattled from seeing Leela Kapoor." Neil reasons and its true Andrea hates the feeling she gets anytime they're out in public. "I'll move the one in my desk drawer somewhere else."

Neil steps out of the shower, hair clumped together, its thin nature evident, the towel wrapped securely around his waist. "How come it's you who tenses when we go out now, not me?"

"I don't know, I…" She fades and walks out of the room. Andrea can't say it but she wishes he'd just divorce Philippa and get it over with although it's better than before, being in constant limbo is getting to her. While he's dressing she makes a secret call to Bruce to organise a meeting time.

* * *

"Tell me about Rob Thatcher and the Radford's." There's no greeting as Andrea slips into Bruce's small red car. Having snuck away from her break she has only a little while and prefers it that way.

"And hello to you too Bruce."

"Rob Thatcher." It's clear he's not in the mood to play games.

"There's a history there, with Rob's father…" She begins.

"I know all this, was he allowed to work cases where the Radford's were involved?"

"Where's this going Bruce?" Andrea demands.

"I want to know if he was given permission to work these cases despite his personal agenda."

"He had some involvement but the DI reined him in after the arrest of David Radford that Kerry Young set up."

"So he was given a certain amount of leeway."

"Is this about his colour?" Andrea doesn't really need to ask.

"When he went underground, were there officers looking for him?"

"I don't know." She sighs.

"Andrea!" Her name is spat forcefully.

"He went to ground, what could the MET do?" Andrea defends.

"So the MET lets a rogue – armed officer stay out on the streets after years of tolerating him crossing the line."

"Is that going to be your headline?"

"Unless you tell me he's been suitably punished by Okaro." Andrea hates the smugness in his voice.

"He's dead Bruce." Andrea doesn't hide the fact she's astounded he didn't know. She exits the car slamming the door as hard as she can. "Is that punishment enough for you or do you want to run a front page expose and sully what's left of his reputation as a copper." She says it out loud but to herself, she doesn't recognise her slowly changing attitude to her primary job.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Andrea stares at the arm that blocks her from leaving her bedroom; it's quickly replaced with the familiar body. Her look leaves him with no doubt she's not in the mood to play games, however he successfully stops her from sliding past him.

"You've snapped at me a few times this week, your tone's been clipped, you look like you're under pressure." Neil looks concerned and Andrea knew it had to come up at sometime.

"I'm tired." She tries to palm him off but hasn't scattered the clipped tone.

"Samantha Nixon said you tip toed along the line of insubordination."

"And she's never put a foot wrong." Andrea manages to finally step past him.

"Why can't you talk to me?" Something about the way he says it pulls Andrea up. She steps back to him, kissing his lips softly.

"I'm sorry."

Neil takes her upper arm in his grip a little tighter than usual. "This won't work if you can't talk to me."

Andrea stares at his hold, part of her wants to laugh in his face. To open his eyes to what a joke the statement is, she doesn't feel like opening up and sharing when she shares him.

"I just let the job get to me this week." Neil's grip relaxes and Andrea's relieved he seems to have accepted her reasons. In truth it's Bruce who's responsible for her dark mood, his trash digging journalism directed at her colleagues has her questioning if this is the type of journalism she wants to be associated with, she already knows that answer to that – no, but a bigger question looms does she want to be involved in journalism at all.

"Everton's playing this week." The comment doesn't stop Andrea heading to the kitchen. "I promised I'd take you to see a match, might cheer you up." In the freezer she finally finds the ice-cream, struggling to extract spoonfuls, it's frozen too hard.

"And how many people does the stadium hold?" Andrea struggles to sink the spoon in, Neil watches thinking it could be quite possible the spoon will bend before any ice-cream gives up.

"I don't know, I think there are around thirty thousand seats."

"So that's at least thirty thousand people who could see us." Andrea finally gives up putting the container, with the spoon still wedged in it, back in the freezer. He doesn't follow her as she heads for the sofa, her eyes casting over the work he has spread across her table. 'See' she tells herself inside her head 'I don't even consider us sharing things.'

"I could tell Philippa we're going together, as a part of a station social event." Andrea almost can't believe he even considered this idea.

"Are Phil Hunter and the rest of CID going to back you up on that?" She doesn't want to sound so angry. But she does and he doesn't come back with a reply.

"We won't go if you feel uncomfortable." He says after a moment, definite hesitation in his voice.

"No." Andrea says sounding far off; she doesn't put any connection into the word.

"If someone saw us they might suspect but they'd never have any proof." Neil offers, growing in confidence…but it's shot to pieces.

"If someone saw us kissing that would be their proof and if not the rumours would kill us and what if we were holding hands and someone saw us and we didn't see them? You weren't expecting Kevin Masters in the café that day."

"You specifically said you wanted to do things together, in the open outside of the flat." Her stubborn refusal has raised the irritation in his tone.

"I didn't want to advertise us on a billboard in the process." Andrea exaggerates.

"Then what do you want? You won't talk to me." There's no hiding the anger in his voice.

"You're not the only one who has something to lose and I think you're getting reckless, unless you want the whole world to know about us." She waits for a moment, glaring at him knowing her bad mood is not about him but then in dawns on her. "You do want to be caught by Philippa, that way you won't have to explain to her, so she's so angry with you she doesn't want to have you explain."

He doesn't deny it, continuing to glare across at her and Andrea holds his look with equal intensity. "I don't need this; if I did I'd go home." Andrea knows she's finally pushed him away when he stalks off and her bedroom door slams, the comment about home not being her flat doesn't worry her. She waits for him to have the final word and leave, he doesn't.

She lets the clock roll around fifteen minutes before pushing the door open slightly; he's lying on his side facing away from the door. Her actions evoke no reaction from him and she thinks maybe he's asleep. Silently she slips across the room, the bed drips under her weight as she lies herself next to him with an arm around his waist. She knows he's awake when his arm shifts over hers and their fingers interlock.

"I'm sorry, we should go." There's no tone, just genuine regret. Andrea knows she's forgiven when he turns over taking her lips to his. He becomes her whole world as clothes are shed giving way to the caress of skin under the bed clothes.

* * *

Neil smiles to himself as she steps into his house, the house he'd worked years to pay the mortgage for. Andrea had been reluctant at first but as she'd relaxed she'd moulded into her surroundings and was soon swearing and cheering with the rest of the crowd. He'd schooled himself not to expect anything other than an empty house and now was no surprise. Tossing his keys aside the thump of his son's rock music vibrates through the house, he'd have liked to have gone – just himself and Colin. Now's the right time to talk he knows, he's relaxed and happy. 

Neil knocks out of courteously although there's little chance it'll be heard. He opens the door slowly to lessen the chance of finding his son in a potentially embarrassing position. Colin is lying on his bed, eyes closed, hypnotised by the loud drum beat, he certainly hasn't heard Neil enter.

Although he wants to silence the music, Neil turns it down, an action which serves to get his sons attention.

"Hi." Neil puts the clothes that are strewn over the chair on top of the desk that's already piled high, he doesn't expect a reply. "I spoke to Mrs. McPhee." He's not sure about the look, surprise and some anger. "I'm not angry." He says softly and realises he's the one who's going to have to do all of the work. "She's lovely and she thinks the world of you, especially how you've helped Bradley."

"It was easy." Neil takes hope as Colin opens up a fraction.

"I'm proud of you too." He tries not to push when he sees a slither of a smile on his sons face. "Is that something you think you might like to do when you finish school?"

"I want to travel but." Instantly the defences go back up.

"That's good; I think it'd be good for you." The barriers that so quickly went up come down, the hardened look dissolves. "I'm sorry about the university conversation we had."

"You yelled and I stormed out." Neil smiles which encourages Colin to and Neil dares to think in a tiny way things are mending. Still he takes a moment to prepare himself for what he needs Colin to know.

"When I was your age, all through my life actually everything I ever did or achieved was never good enough for my father, your grandfather. So all my life I've strived to prove to him I'm worthy – I worked hard at school and university, fast tracked myself through the MET and I've ignored you in the process." There's no reaction as if Colin knows there's more to be said. "I never wanted to be my father in the way I brought you up, it was the last thing I wanted, I never wanted to be him at all but I always wanted you to have the opportunities I did, or more – especially the education, so you could chose what path to take in life." He's still listening and Neil can see the words sinking in. "I was proud of you when Mrs. McPhee talked about how much you've helped Bradley, I have always been proud of the person you are and I don't think I can claim any credit for that, you've done it all yourself, I've let you down over the years – I haven't lived up to my side of the bargain and I apologise for that and it stops now."

There's a moment as Neil falls inside as Colin stands off his bed, for a second Neil envisages him calmly walking out and slamming the door behind him, rejecting Neil's words. Instead he embraces his father and Neil stands out of the chair to grip him tightly, unwilling to let him go now he feels he has his son back. Both are holding back the tears for masculinity appearances sake. The song ends, the CD changes and Neil loosens his hold.

"The McPhee's are wonderful, you like them because it's the family you don't have here isn't it." Neil asks sitting down on the bed next to Colin, he doesn't need a reply he already knows its true and Colin's face also says it. "Mum and dad home, talking and doing things together, a meal on the table."

"Are you and mum having affairs?" It's the question Neil wasn't expecting and for a second he wants to be honest but he knows it will unravel everything that's just been said – as contradictory as that is – perpetrating a lie to maintain an open and honest relationship. Neil realises he has to include Philippa in the answer, to absolve her of any guilt Colin may have saddled her with. His next concern is that the reply is taking too long.

"I'm not and I don't think your mum is either." Neil waits and is grateful when Colin accepts the answer. "You're right, we just work too much." He allows Colin time to process the answer before testing the waters as such. "Do you have friends with divorced parents?"

"Aiden Matthew's parents both work fifty hour weeks, Aiden hates having two of everything but he reckons the positives outweigh the negatives." A bell sounds in the back of Neil's head.

"Have you talked about this with him?"

"Only about his folks," Neil doesn't believe him.

"Did you talk about if you thought your mum and I should be split?" When he immediately looks away, Neil knows he's right. "It's o.k."

"I only said you both hardly see each other so you might as well be divorced." His tone is one that strains to demonstrate he meant no malice.

"It's o.k. you're allowed your own opinions." Neil doesn't want to push the issue any further. He waits, deciding they've done enough for the time, like a session with the psychiatrist has a time limit.

"You want to go out to eat tonight?" A small nod and a smile is all Neil needs.

* * *

The suction dies along with the motor; the music Andrea had been swinging her hips to as she moved across the carpet steps up a notch, no longer dulled by the droning engine. She presses the power button but there's no action. Cursing she turns and follows the power cord, shrieking when she finds Neil in the doorway holding the end of the cord. 

"You scared me, added ten years to my life." The affection in his eyes fills her with nervous anticipation. It heightens as he steps to her, one palm opening to hold her cheek, his lips follow closely in a tender kiss.

"What was that for?" Andrea tries not to appear confused, more pleased with the affection.

"You're wonderful and loving and good counsel."

"Well thank you." She takes the cord from his hand knowing this job has to be done and soon. Still she searches his face for meaning.

"Colin and I…" Neil tilts his head and smiles. Andrea knows what he means; she kisses him and then connects the cord into the wall again.

"Hey." He protests taking her arm.

"I've got to get this done, it's – tonight." Andrea says above the droning. Neil rolls his eyes but laughs and heads into the bedroom. "I'm watching it with you, five minutes right?" He turns and says, Andrea just smiles.

"That's you." Andrea points to the screen as the dark haired DI storms through CID. She sits down next to Neil, the housework finished.

"Me?" He almost laughs off.

"Burning ambition, new style cop with old school methods and opinions, willing to bend the rules, covers his tracks, man of few words even when it comes to opinions, doesn't like being told what to do." On the last one she pokes him gently in the side. "Doesn't care if the people under him like him, has his own agenda, calculated, smart, cool, composed and enigmatic."

"I'm not like that, well maybe the last five." Neil concedes; Andrea breaks into the brilliant smile as she watches him watch the screen.

"What you hate in him, you see in yourself." She can't wipe away the smile and he doesn't object.

"Well there's you." Andrea's attention goes back to the screen as the dark haired PC consults with the DI. "Vivacious, sharp observational skills, willingness to learn, focus, determined and a weakness for male authority figures," he uses a gentle hand on her cheek to coax her eyes to his.

"Oh come on." Andrea jokes. "A weakness for male authority figures?"

"As long as it's just me you have a weakness for." His lips hover around her then press against hers for a spilt second until she kisses him back. "Of course…" He continues between kisses. "She's an undercover journalist."

Andrea's lips stop, pulling away from his as she turns her attention back to the television. He doesn't seem to notice his words took the gloss off the situation.

"You know if they get together we should think about suing."

"That's what the disclaimer is for." Andrea half laughs but doesn't take her eyes from the screen. She's still recovering from the undercover journalist comment.

"So we stop watching, it'd be art imitating life at its worst – a strange personal reality TV." Andrea says nothing till the scene switches to two characters she doesn't enjoy.

"They do in the next episode." Her eyes stare at the screen but she doesn't really absorb the story. She also doesn't notice how far away her voice sounds.

"What happens?" His interest shakes her back to reality.

"She's in an explosion, he drops her home when she comes back to work, he's kind to her…" Andrea's voice fades; her eyes stray from the TV to find Neil is watching her. "She lets him know she wants him and they kiss." The TV is forgotten, she has a new reverie to be caught in…him.

"They kiss huh?" His open palm slides down her cheek, eyes canvassing her face.

"Like this at first." She puckers her lips like a young teenager practicing in the mirror would; it results in an almost platonic kiss – her mouth off limits to his. "Then like this." Andrea opens her mouth this time, engaging him in a kiss that deepens and the television is forgotten.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

She knows it's Bruce the next morning with the loud thumping at her door. Neil groans and pulls her in closer but she knows Bruce can't be ignored, he'll start yelling soon. She has to think fast.

Sighing for good measure she turns still in his embrace so she can see his sleep fused eyes. "It's Mrs. Cox from across the hall, she's deaf and she thinks everyone else is as well, she'll need help down the stairs to her cab."

"Come back soon." He mumbles but does nothing about releasing her. She finds last nights clothes tossed haphazardly on the floor and pulls them on quickly, any other morning she'd slip into something of his, she loves doing that. One last check to be sure there's no chance of Neil rising and she heads to the door.

Andrea says nothing when she opens the door to have her suspicions confirmed – Bruce. He stands impatiently; she quietly closes the door behind her and heads downstairs.

"Who is he Andrea?" His voice echoes through the empty stairwell and Andrea's nerves. "He must be a cop if you don't want him to see me."

Outside Andrea rounds her block of flats to the side her flat has no aspect of.

"You think it's sensible of me to tell anyone what I really do?" Andrea snaps as soon as he comes into view. "You can't just turn up like this."

"When I haven't heard from you I can." Feeling exposed Andrea scans her surrounds.

"Who is he Andrea?"

"That's not relevant." Andrea grits her teeth wishing she'd put more clothes on. Bruce is smart enough to realise she can be as stubborn as he and lets the question go unanswered. "Find out about Lance Powell."

"Lance?" Andrea screws up her nose.

"He's black and gay." Bruce says knowing she knows.

"You interested in having him as your pin up boy for minority groups?" Andrea says sarcastically, over the months she's gotten bolder with Bruce.

"No." He comes back with equal sarcasm. "And I don't appreciate the attitude, you work for me remember. Just do some digging."

"He's a probationer like me; he hasn't been at Sun Hill long enough."

"I'm talking about Hendon." Bruce notices Andrea watching a couple coming up the path past the building.

"I don't have access to that information." It's no lie.

"You're an investigative reporter Andrea, do some digging, call in some favours. Get it or I'm pulling you out and your police colleagues won't be throwing you a farewell party."

"This is lousy journalism Bruce." Although bold she feels justified given all the threats that have come her way lately. "It's gossip." She remembers why she started this particular story, she'd pitched it to Bruce knowing it would make her name and probably allow her to get out of the Daily News, she hadn't pitched him this.

"Well I don't have much else because the reporter my paper put a lot of money into isn't coming up with anything." It's getting nastier now, a snide tone in his voice.

"There's nothing, do you just want me to make something up..?" Afterwards she'll wish she thought before uttering her next words. "I forgot that's the only type of story you print." Just for a second he seems stunned, not at the accusation but the fact she's challenging him.

"Be careful Andrea, if I find you're covering for one of your colleagues…" The word colleague drips in sarcasm. "You might find yourself out of the MET and a journalism job."

Andrea watches him stride through the grass and slip anonymously into his car. She's sure he glares back at her as he pulls away from the curb.

Back up to her flat she takes the steps two at a time, thankful for the fact she left her front door open. Though she was careful her heart still thumps against her chest at the prospect of Neil standing and waiting with questions of who and why. Instead the flat is quiet, the sun burning off the night cool.

She can't see him under the bed covers, just a lump that could be a stack of pillows. She climbs in sliding herself next to him, tangling her legs in his and reaching with her hands for skin.

"You're freezing." He says without opening an eye, Andrea just rubs her feet on his. "You were gone a long time."

"Mrs. Cox wanted to lecture me about how I wasn't doing my job because she thinks there's a drug lab in the flat above hers." Another lie that rolls easily off her tongue. Eyes still closed he find her lips with his and Andrea's hands roam over more skin.

"Maybe we should get up there and investigate…" Neil rolls her on top pulling off the shirt she'd thrown on earlier. Clearly the only thing going to be investigated was each other.

* * *

Before Andrea even gets the liquid to her lips she knows it's lukewarm. "Why do I bother?" She says to herself, pouring the coffee she paid for into a nearby plant. 

"Hello." He says, she replies hastily realising the plant is plastic and there's no soil to absorb her coffee, she curses as it starts to seep onto the floor.

Neil laughs looking over her shoulder as his cup fills. "I've seen you here before haven't I?"

The comment strikes her as odd but she's too annoyed to pay any real notice, "only when the coffee's cold."

"Oh that's terrible." Neil's face scrunches as he swallows a mouthful of the dark liquid.

"We paid for the privilege." Andrea complains but it doesn't last long as she sees Neil shift nervously from foot to foot.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee with me sometime." Andrea looks confused at him, his behaviour's strange and his words akin to pick up lines. "Real coffee," he laughs nervously.

"Sure," Andrea smiles playing along.

"How about I pick you up Saturday night, I know this great restaurant." He looks down and then back at her and puts his cup back under the pouring nozzle.

"That'd be nice." Andrea smiles shyly.

"I'm sorry, I'm Neil." He holds out his hand, Andrea takes it gently after looking around.

"Andrea."

"Nice to meet you Andrea," She smiles getting further into the little game.

"You too," there's a silence that has both of them looking away.

"Oh you'll need this." Out of his pocket he pulls a business card. "I'll see you Saturday then." It's more of a question than statement.

The card has the MET logo on it, Neil's rank and name and the station phone number; she flicks it over seeing his handwritten time to pick her up and the message to wear something nice. Andrea looks up and nods, watching him as he walks away; he pumps his fist barely, as one might when they've just scored a hot date. Andrea's smile is wide and her giggles reach his ears, he turns to smile at her.

"It would have been so much cooler if you didn't turn around." She says to him.

* * *

"Shit." Andrea curses as she nearly trips over the shoes she's wearing tonight, one gets kicked, scattering under the bed. She smoothes her dress and fans her face, the doorbell went thirty seconds ago, sending her into a flutter. She doesn't know what to expect when the door opens, will they continue to assume the role of two strangers who met for the first time earlier in the week? 

Quickly she checks her look in the heart shaped mirror and takes a calming breath before opening the door.

Neil looks handsome as ever, holding half a dozen red roses that he hands over to her.

"Thank you," She gets close enough to take in their scent. "Come in." She waits for him to make the first move – to set the tone.

"You have a nice place." Neil says from the living area where he's spent so many hours.

"Thank you." She says exiting the kitchen with the roses in a vase. He stands somewhat awkwardly – as someone not comfortable in their surrounds would. "Make yourself at home; I'll be ready in a minute."

Inside of her bedroom she stuffs the things she needs for the night in her bag, pulling her coat out of her wardrobe she once again nearly trips, this time on the other shoe. In the bathroom she checks her hair and makeup – deciding at last she's ready and the nervous energy she feels is a good thing.

But Andrea panics when she can no longer find her shoes on the floor where she left them, it takes a moment to occur to her they're under the bed.

"Oh give me a break." She says out loud finding they've rolled under the middle of the bed. As gracefully as possible she gets down on the floor, reaching for the runaway items.

"Need some help?" His voice surprises her and for a moment she wants to sink through the floor. Though it's just a façade she has first date nerves and hates that he's seen her like this, although Neil knows and loves her warts and all.

"Got them," she smiles getting up as gracefully as possible. He goes back to the living room with a smile on his face.

Andrea curses as he takes her arm down the stairs, the shoes have made her almost equal height with him and she has a feeling this will be a full service date, with dancing and for that her height is not ideal.

As he opens the car door she thanks him and he closes it after her once she's slid into the seat. As they pass through a number of streets she says nothing, soon she can't help but ask.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out." Looking out the window Andrea smiles to herself, she wants to break out of their little play starring two and tell him what a great idea this is. She has a feeling he already knows.

* * *

To be continued in the next story. Story ID - 2699235 


End file.
